


breaking news (it's always the same)

by colortokyo



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cannibalism, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colortokyo/pseuds/colortokyo
Summary: “Kim Minhye’s parents spoke to reporters after hearing the news, and would appreciate anything at all that would help them find her killer, and bring him to justice.”His tongue rolls over his lips again, and he grins. That’s what the parents of his last victim said, too.





	breaking news (it's always the same)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghost_like](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_like/gifts).



The blood is so, so warm as it runs in rivulets down his throat.

 

It was a woman tonight, dyed blonde hair matted with dirt and blood and sweat from where her skull was caved. She was a fighter, strong and resilient and so, so scared of meeting her end so painfully. It was all too easy to crush her head between his hands, grimacing with the sickening crunch of the bone as it gave way. Her fighting stopped, and she was dead immediately.

 

She makes a good meal, if not the best he’s had. She’s soft, easy for him to sink his teeth into. Easy to tear into and chew and forget about. His eyes rove over the once-living mass of flesh and bones and blood and hair before him, and he rises, running his tongue over his lips and wiping at the blood with the backs of his hands before turning and leaving-- He knows the wildlife will take care of her by morning.

 

The news touches on the appearance of the remains by the following afternoon. Taekwoon idly acknowledges it, sipping at his coffee and going back to reading the book someone had mocked him for being into.

 

“Kim Minhye’s parents spoke to reporters after hearing the news, and would appreciate anything at all that would help them find her killer, and bring him to justice.”

 

His tongue rolls over his lips again, and he grins. That’s what the parents of his last victim said, too. He takes another sip of his coffee.

 

And that’s what the next will say, too, Taekwoon's sure. Turning the page, he moves his attention back to the text, ignoring the rumbling of his stomach. That can wait. It always has.


End file.
